


The Other Brother

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Series: New Sith AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Canon? What Canon?, Drugs, EU Thrawn, Gen, I did no research, Not EU Thrass, Numerous References to Pellaeon's Vigorous Mustache, Party Drugs Specifically, Possibly? Might be Canon for said AU, Strange Twi'lek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Thrawn is out patrolling near Wild Space when he comes across a decommissioned fighter. a Chiss fighter. Then it hails the Chimaera.
Series: New Sith AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628290
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Other Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YogSoThots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogSoThots/gifts).



> I did absolutely NO research on Thrass before hand. I didn't even know he was a thing til this request rolled in. I only looked him up to spell his name then realized how off I was, but I'm keeping it. 
> 
> I OWN NONE OF THE COPYRIGHTED SHIT IN THESE WORKS DON'T SUE. GO AWAY LUCASARTS.

“Grand Admiral, we have a ship on our scanners,” Pellaeon said, straightening in his seat.

Thrawn tapped a few keys, bringing up the ship on his own screen in a close up. It was funny, it almost looked like…

“It’s hailing us, Grand Admiral,” One of the Ensigns said.

“Put it through,” Thrawn replied. A grainy image that slowly sharpened appeared on the bridge, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. He looked almost exactly like Thrawn, but instead of being uptight and in uniform, he was splayed out in his chair in an olive green vee neck and a pair of tan cargo pants, his black hair was feathered, and he was holding a glass of wine. He almost looked like military of a different sort in fatigues, and he was definitely Chiss. Thrawn was the essence of cultured and dignified, but this guy was basically Thrawn if he relaxed, and looked a little younger because of it.

“Thrass,” Thrawn said, a little surprised, but not too much. Thrass had been given a similar mission to him, but Thrass was a little more… personable than Thrawn. He had a way with people, and the Ascendancy’s lessons of restraint didn’t stick with him.

“Little brother. What a surprise,” Thrass said, taking a swig of his wine.

“You know him, sir?” Pellaeon asked.

Thrawn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This close to Wild Space, he should have known he’d run into someone, but truthfully, he wasn’t expecting that someone to be Thrass. “Pellaeon, this is my brother, Mitth’ras’safis. You can call him Thrass,” Thrawn said.

“A pleasure,” Thrass said, nodding slightly. I’d love to talk more, but my ship is exploding, and I could use a hand.”

Thrawn blinked. “I want a transport to get my brother off that ship immediately,” he said in his usual restrained manner, but for those that were used to dealing with Thrawn, there was a tinge of urgency to his voice. They scrambled to obey, and an hour later, a transport came into the Chimaera’s hangar. Thrawn waited impatiently for the boarding ramp to lower, and Thrass walked off the ship, taking a look around. Thrawn stood straight and walked with purpose, but this guy didn’t do that. Everything about him was smooth and relaxed. He walked right up to Thrawn and gave him a hug. Thrawn didn’t exactly return it? He just stood there, which was awkward.

“Lighten up, little brother. Life’s too short for…” He gestured at Thrawn’s person. “This.”

“As delighted as I am to see you, I am still a Grand Admiral for the Republic and have a reputation to maintain. I apologize for not showing my exuberance.” Thrawn said, then turned, walking out of the hangar. Thrass followed him, and Pellaeon followed them both. “Would you care to explain why your ship was damaged and you were stranded?”

“No?”

“Thrass,” Thrawn said in that tone that he reserved for unruly cadets.

“Fine, fine. I was throwing a party, and it was going great, then this Twi’lek woman gave me some pills. I took them, cause it was a fucking party, and I woke up on my fighter, which was crippled.”

“That sounds about like you,” Thrawn said. “And what is your next course of action?”

“Sir, I appreciate that you want to help your brother, but…” Pellaeon began.

“Calm down, mustache,” Thrass said, interrupting,and pulled a box off of his belt. “The Twi’lek is named Rose, and she’s been causing some trouble for the Hutts. You want to talk to her. My tracker says she’s in the Ileenium system,” he put the box back. “The reason I care is because she was hassling a bounty hunter, and that bounty hunter has information about Csilla, and about the Republic. This is your job.”

“What is this bounty hunter’s name?” Thrawn asked as they stepped onto the bridge.

“Bane? Cad Bane, I believe. A Duros. If I’m not mistaken, he shot up your senate not too long ago and is a wanted criminal.”

“Pellaeon, chart a course for the Ileenium system,” Thrawn said, needing no more information.

“Right away,” Pellaeon said, sitting in his chair and barking orders. It wasn’t long before they entered the blue tunnel that was hyperspace.  
“So, Grand Admiral. How’d you land that one?” Thrass asked, leaning against Thrawn’s chair.

“My military career would bore you, suffice to say that I decided if I did the opposite of what you would do, I’d be marginally successful.”  
“Ouch. No need to be cold, brother. I missed you,” Thrass said.

“I want to return that sentiment, but every time I run across you over the years, I’m saving you from some predicament caused by your own vices. Did the Ascendancy teach you nothing?”

“No, they taught me a lot, but it was pretty dull. Emotions exist, Thrawn. We can’t ignore them. You should try the hedonism route. I think you’d enjoy it,” Thrass said, winking at one of the ensign’s whose eyes lingered just a bit too long. She blushed and hyperfocused on her station. Thrawn just sighed.

“Please don’t antagonize my men,” he said.

“No problem. It’s the women you should be worried about,” Thrass said with a grin. Thrawn pinched the bridge of his nose.

The Ileenium system was… pretty boring, actually. There wasn’t anything out here but one planet, and that planet was Dq’ar.

“You’re sure that this bounty hunter is here?” Pellaeon asked, a little more than skeptical. Thrass pursed his lips then pulled the box from his belt again, pressing a few buttons and turning a knob.

“Yep. Illenium system. What’s wrong, mustache? Don’t trust Thrawn’s brother?” Thrass asked, putting the box back on his belt.

“Please stop calling me that,” Pellaeon said.

“Gentlemen, I have no desire to continue this frivolous conversation. Pellaeon, as annoying as he can be, please keep in mind that my brother is a very high ranking member of the Exploratory Corps back home. He knows what he is doing,” Thrawn said, rising from his chair.

“Very well, sir,” Pellaeon said, but he wasn’t happy about it. He’d been here for just a few hours, and Pellaeon already wanted to throw him out an airlock. He was so… disorderly. His conduct, his demeanor, his manner of speaking, all of it was disorderly, and one of the few things that Gilad Pellaeon couldn’t tolerate was disorder.

“Please prep a squad of clones to join me on the planet. Thrass, do you require equipment?”

“I’m lucky that bitch didn’t strip me naked, but she missed some of my tools. I guess she didn’t know what they were. I need a blaster, and some armor would be nice.”

“Ensign Verity, please show Thrass to the armory. He has access to whatever he needs,” Thrawn said, speaking to the female ensign from before.

“Of course, sir,” she said, not daring to look up. “Follow me Mr. Thrass,” she said, walking down the hall.

“Those greys make her ass look great,” Thrass whispered to Thrawn, then started following her, not exactly leering. It gave him and Pellaeon some breathing room.

“That’s your brother, sir?” Pellaeon asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately. He’s not so bad if you can get past his persona. Make no mistake, Gilad, that man is one of the sharpest military minds the Ascendancy has, and he’s what inspired me to become what I am.”

“I can see that. Do the opposite of what he would.”

“You’re being unfair. You’ll see when we touch down. He’ll surprise you.”

“Sir?” Pellaeon asked. “I don’t touch down, sir. I stay with the ship.”

“Not this time, Pellaeon. I’m leaving XO Preston in charge of the ship while we’re away. I need you on the ground.”

“Is there a reason for that, sir?”

“Partly because I need to be able to keep an eye on Thrass, and partly because I want to set up equipment to find Cad Bane. You know how to operate that equipment.

They were on a lander. Thrawn was right. The minute they took off from the Chimaera, Thrass was like a different person. He’d opted for a kevlar and laminate vest and a DC-17 Blaster Rifle, and he checked it over twice on the way down. Pellaeon was kitted in his greys with an ablative plate under it all, and had a sidearm. Thrawn was kitted similarly. The clones were clones, except they all had a black pauldron with the design of some kind of eldritch monstrosity on it. They were the black squadron. The Chimaera’s troops. They were originally designed to be jedi hunters, and had all of that information tucked away in their heads, but because Hill didn’t believe in wiping out the Jedi, they got reassigned to the one guy that was most likely to hunt down rogue Jedi, and that was Grand Admiral Thrawn.

“When we touch down, I’ll go left. The rest of you, fan out. I want a circle around the lander until I can assess whether we are in immediate danger or not. This is a jungle planet, so we need to expect hostile indigenous life on landing,” Thrass said over the comm.

“Hostile indigenous life? Is that a term they taught you at the Ascendancy?” Pellaeon asked with no small amount of spite.

“Okay, this is a jungle planet, and we need to be prepared for carnivorous animals that want to eat your face. That better, mustache?” Thrass asked.

Thrawn was already getting a headache. Thrass was gonna be the death of him. The doors opened, and the clones did exactly as instructed. Pellaeon took one of the crates out of the lander, setting it in the circle they cordoned off, and popped the lid on it. Thrass was there one minute, then it was like he disappeared into the brush. Thrawn wasn’t surprised. Thrass was an expert hunter and tracker. This is where his talents would shine. After five minutes, he crept back into the little clearing, taking a look around. Pellaeon was setting up the scanner.

“Well?” Thrawn asked.

“We’re clear for now, but we do need to keep our eyes open. There’s some large animals that live on this planet,” Thrass said. The clones relaxed a little. Pellaeon had the scanner mostly set up now. “We should leave a couple clones with mustache. I can go out and do some scouting and recon,” Thrass said, taking that box off his belt again. He turned some knobs then physically turned in a direction. “My ship is that way.”

“Then go get your ship. Disable it. That will give Pellaeon time to locate Cad Bane,” Thrawn said, pulling up his sleeves and helping assemble the scanner. Thrass nodded then disappeared into the brush.

He moved with incredibly speed, bounding off of rocks, dodging past trees, and keeping his eyes open for the big cat whose prints he found. Jungles weren’t really his thing. Ice balls were his thing, but the principle was the same. Move fast, keep your eyes open, and don’t let the big scary monster eat your face. He was more at home here, and he loved his brother, but you could hear those plastic boys coming from a mile away, and Thrawn wasn’t made to move like this.

Interesting though, how it was Thrawn that helped him escape his ‘predicament.’ And, as much as he needled him, he was proud how far his brother had gotten. Grand Admiral was no small feat, but while he was proud, he wasn’t really surprised. Thrawn was always a brilliant tactician, and Thrass had always done well implementing plans. It was how they got into… and out of so much trouble over the years. Pellaeon was alright too. He could see how the pair made a good team.

Thrass skidded to a halt right before the clearing that his ship was in. It was a paramilitary light freighter that he’d customised, and part of that was installing a tracker in the landing gear compartment where no one would think to look. It was parked, but the boarding ramp was closed. He doubted Rose was still inside. She was too good for that. He doubted that she or Bane were even here. It was more likely that she dumped his ship to throw him off her trail. He moved stealthily into the clearing, putting in his password to lower the ramp, and his access was denied.

Thrass grinned. That was about right. He pulled the display off and got at the wires, taking out a few tools he borrowed from the Chimaera. He fiddled with the wires, stripping some, tying together others. It wasn’t much of a challenge. This wasn’t the first time he’d broken into his own ship. The last time, it was a prostitute that tried to rob him. That was entertaining, but he decided that was the last time he was going to drink and take opiates at the same time. Crossfaded and blacked out wasn’t a good look. He fiddled some more, and there was a soft chime, and the boarding ramp lowered. He replaced the console, then climbed the ramp. It was about like he left it, and he skulked through the ship.  
He heard movement in one of the rooms, and paused, readying his blaster, then opened the door. Rose screamed and fell from the bed where she had obviously been doing something that required no pants.

“Rose. Sloppy,” He said, coming into the room with the gun pointed at her.

“Thrass. I assumed I’d have a little more time. I guess someone found you drifting?”

“Yeah. Just my luck. Care to explain what you’re doing in my bedroom?”

“Well, I was sleeping. Cad Bane isn’t here. He left planet before I got here, since I got caught up in your shenanigans, so, since I didn’t have another ride, I figured I’d rest up and dump your ship somewhere you could find it later.”

“How nice of you,” he said. She stood, stretching languidly, then got back on the bed, hiking her leg up in just a way that he could see everything she had to offer, and she raised an eyebrow ridge.

“So what do we do here? I have no way off this planet, and my quarry isn’t here. Could I get a ride?”

Thrass lowered the blaster. She was probably armed, but he doubted she’d kill him. They were ‘technically’ on the same side. She’d sure as hell stun him if she got the chance though. “My brother is here.”

“Ah, the Grand Admiral. I suppose that means that a squad of clones is waiting to arrest me?”

“Quite the opposite. I told them you were a freedom fighter and left out your ties with known terrorist Cham Syndulla and his daughter, the war criminal, Hera.”

“How nice of you,” she stood, walking over to him in measured steps. “You’re such a gentleman. However could I thank you?”

“You could get your pink ass back on that bed before I accidentally pull this trigger. You’re not getting that close again.”

She smiled then reached him, pressing her lips against his and wrapping her fingers in his black hair. Her other hand glided down his chest, and she grabbed his crotch. He didn’t pull away, enjoying the moment, then pressed the blaster against her stomach and pulled the trigger. She dropped immediately, but she was only stunned.

“Sorry, Rose. You’re a good lay, but you’re not worth the trouble,” he said more to himself than anything, and picked her up, dropping her in another room and locking it, then went back to find Thrawn.

Thrawn had just finished setting up the scanner when he got back. “I trust you have news,” Thrawn said.

“Yeah. You wasted your time. Rose dumped my ship. They were both here, but they left not too long ago,” Thrass said, putting the rifle on his shoulder.

Pellaeon glared at Thrawn, but Thrawn spoke calmly. “So what you’re telling me is that Rose is on your ship, and you’re going to take her somewhere safe where she can continue fighting the hutts?”

“You’ve gotten good, little brother. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Thrawn nodded. “Let’s pack up, then. I’m sorry to have wasted your time, Pellaeon.”

“Sir, he has one of the people you’re looking for. You’re just going to let him go with her?” Pellaeon asked, almost in disbelief.

“Gilad, do you have family?” Thrawn asked.

“No sir,” Pellaeon responded.

“Sometimes, as annoying as they are, you do what you can for family. Besides, Thrass is already gone,” Thrawn said, gesturing at the spot where Thrass had just been standing.

Pellaeon sighed, and started taking apart the scanner. He couldn’t understand. Thrass was a pain in the ass, but he was still Thrawn’s brother, and after all the looking out for him Thrass did when they were younger, the least he could do was return the favor.

He deserved that much.


End file.
